Chaos Tails Downfall
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested; specifically requested in opposition to the previously requested story 'Reign of Chaos Tails.'
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, time once again for a patron requested story. But... with a bit of a twist this time. This three parter was requested in response to a previously requested story, a reader unhappy with the lack of justice present in the story wishing to correct it with a request of their own. I am but the messenger, the scribe putting words to ideas, so please do not be angry for said idea, nor for this one, lol.**

* * *

Chaos Tails had defeated the armies of Mobius, taken over the entire planet and begun extending his forces into the universe around the planet in all directions.

Empowered by his own will, they met little to no resistance that couldn't be crushed in a matter of hours if not minutes. But as his control grew, there was another task Tails wished to set himself to.

Clearing the distance of galaxies and passing through zones of reality were trivial matters to Tails at this point, and so finding the facility were his parents, Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, were kept, was all too easy.

Evidently news of what he had become had reached the place, as neither of them were shocked to see him, nor as warm and excited to see him as they might have otherwise been. As it happened, they not only knew what he was, they had been informed that he would be visiting them.

Their technology was quite advanced, and had picked up n his approach the moment he'd decided to go.

Rather than flee though, Tails' parents had decided to stay, had decided to warn the others so they might scatter, but remain where Tails would find them.

They hoped to speak with their son, to convince him against what he was doing, what he had done. But even as much as they loved their son, it didn't take them long to realize that their words would fall on deaf ears. This being was their son only in the past now, having ascended well beyond his mortal bindings.

When they realized the hopelessness of it, Amadeus and Rosemary tried to take cover, but their chaos fueled son could not be evaded for very long.

No matter the distance or obstacles they could have put between themselves and him, it could do little more than slow him down by a few moments, and by attempting to appeal to his emotions in person, they could hardly get out of the room before he was upon them.

As he had with all the others, he burnt away their clothes near effortlessly, with little more than a thought. The hard liquid tentacles of chaos extended from his body, wrapping around Tails' mother, pulling her in and lifting her up into the air.

Amadeus was so distraught from the sight of his wife being ensnared in such a way, her arms and legs held open, her mouth and pussy violated aggressively by the thick, long tendrils, that he didn't notice how close Tails had gotten to him until he felt his son forcing him down to his knees.

"Miles.. Please.." Was all Amadeus could muster, the sight of Rosemary's body being so brutally used by Tails' tentacles difficult for his mind to even process.

But it was happening, the tendrils pounding harder and harder into her cunt and throat every second, expanding and thickening inside of her.

Tails, amused by his father's broken expression, took ahold of his head, forcing his member into his mouth and then on into his throat, listening to and feeling him gagging around his cock.

Amadeus tried to pull back and free himself from it, tried not to retch at the knowledge of what was being done to him, who was doing it. But he couldn't break free, Tails' hold too powerful to be broken away from.

Tails extended the influence of his power to his father to prevent him retching, not particularly into such things. With this worry gone, Tails pushed his father's head down harder, thrusting his hips to force his cock deeper, moaning in bliss as the sensation, loving how his father felt around his cock.

"Glad as I am that you had it in you to make me," Tails grunted as he fucked his father's throat like a cheap sex toy, "You've apparently been missing your calling as a cock-slut~" He purred, ignoring the tears welling up in Amadeus' eyes at hearing such things from Tails.

He hilted himself inside Amadeus' throat, loving the feeling, knowing that his father would be barely able to breathe, and that if he did he'd smell only the scene of Tails' crotch. Amadeus' mind might well have been inclined to give out right then and there, unwilling to remain sentient and knowing in the face of such torment.

But Tails had more to do to him before he was allowed to break, and so he lent his power to his father's mind to force him to remain lucid. He continued to fuck his throat for several minutes until he felt his climax brewing.

Rather than force Amadeus to swallow it, he instead pulled out of his mouth, letting his cum shoot over Amadeus' face and chest, covering it and seeping into his fur, making him look like the hungry slut Tails intended to turn him into, as he had with all others who struggled against him.

Above them, Rosemary was sobbing from the sight. She could handle the pain of the experience, but she could not believe what had become of her son. This surely couldn't be happening.

A nightmare, a hallucination brought on by too much stress. This could not be real. And yet she could feel it, see it, hear, taste and smell it. The tendrils pumping into her throat and pussy picked up the pace yet again, drilling into her body like hydraulic machines intend to break through concrete walls.

Even as her eyes practically rolled back from the pain and overstimulation, Rosemary could see her husband being forced onto his fours, his face pushed down to the floor and his ass lifted as high up in the air as it could physically go.

Tails lined his monstrous member up to Amadeus' ass. It'd be coy to his it was a virgin hole, Rosemary and Amadeus having experimented with quite a few things in their youth, but it had most certainly never been forced to take something of such size, nor with such force.

The floor beneath the fox cratored from the force of the thrusts, no doubt leaving an imprint of his face in the metal ground.

Tails kept going, grunting as he slammed the length of his cock to the base inside of him with each thrust, feeding more and more of his rod into him.

Amadeus, though still lucid from Tails' power keeping him there, he couldn't begin to think straight, unable to speak or move from the intense and rather shameful pain radiating through his body.

He could think of no worse fate for his family than this, letting out a shriek of pain as, after he wasn't even sure how long, he felt Tails release hard into him.

Though his mind was still being forced to hold together, his body gave out completely, laying slack in a puddle of his son's release.

Tails slid out, positioning his father so he could watch as he stepped back and lowered Rosemary down to him. She to was brought down to his knees, where Tails could happily grope her sizeable breasts.

Having conquered the majority of the universe, he's had larger of course, but there was a sick pleasure that came to him from knowing these belonged to his mother.

Rosemary was unable to respond, the tendril in her throat blocking any potential words. Even if she could, she doubted much but sobbing would escape from her as she felt her own son fondle her breasts before placing his thick, solid cock in between them.

Tails moaned as he thrust between them, enjoying the softness around his cock, loving the power he had over even those who spawned him.

He thrust hard between them, groaning in pleasure in anticipation of bending her over and giving her even more roughness than his father had gotten. For a single moment though, he paused.

It seemed that what little of his old sanity remained trapped in his mind was screaming out, and he was momentarily completely lucid of what he was doing, who he was doing it to, and the level of depravity he had somehow let himself reach.

But it passed like a summer breeze, replaced with only a desire to finish what he had started, to show his parents what they had unknowingly helped to create.

* * *

Tails sat in his workshop, preparing an experiment.

He wished to learn about the exact makeup of the chaos emeralds. If allowed to proceed, the experiment would happen here in the prime universe as it had gone in a now conquered world, Tails or perhaps someone else who happened to be going by merged with the emeralds, fused with the power and chaos within.

But this dimension was spared such a fate. As before Tails could attempt the experiment, a cloaked, green skinned figure appeared in his workshop, baring a warning.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius," he said, Tails recognizing the name from Sonic's old stories, "There is a great threat approaching this world," the oracle continued, "And I fear only you are capable of settling it."


	2. Chapter 2

Tails sighed as he exited the machine.

He'd needed help to build it in a way that wouldn't explode and corrupt him as had happened to the so called Chaos Tails, but he had managed.

Instead of merging with everything all at once, he would merge the chaos emeralds into his body one at a time, and spend time training his body, mind, and soul (via magic training and meditation from him uncle Merlin) in between to help his body better adapt to the chaos energy and not become corrupted nor have his mind become overwhelmed and possessed with its aggression.

But no matter how much effort he put into it, according to Oracle, without an outlet for his new, more.. Physical desires, he would be overtaken by the Chaos Energy. Given that Oracle could see into all possible outcomes, it paid to heed his advice.

Tails friends had been shocked to hear all of this, but it came directly from the one of them that could see into the future, and if they didn't listen, they risked the devastation that he foretold. And so, with no small amount of embarrassment, they all agreed to help Tails let out and control the lust that would build inside him.

That was why Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit had arrived. They would be the first to help him now that the first of the seven emeralds were merged into his body.

Amy and Cream, both embarrassed but both wanting to help out, began to undress slowly. Tails blushed deeply as he watched them strip out of their clothes, his member rising steadily as his eyes couldn't help looking over their bodies.

They both blushed as well from the knowledge of what they were about to do; but all three of them couldn't help but being a little excited by it as well. More so when Amt and Cream saw Tails' member fully hard. It was nothing too crazy, a respectable six and a half inches.

But given that it had been barely four inches when he'd woken up that morning, it was a notable change. Amy and Cream, now fully naked, approached Tails and had him sit down for them. Tails did as they asked, moaning gently as he felt their soft hands grip and begin working along his member together. Cream had never done anything like this, and so simply followed Amy's lead, legs rubbing together gently as she did so.

Tails gripped his chair as the girls worked him over. When his member began to leak precum, on Amy's instructions, they both began to gently lick at his member, working up and down his length gently together.

Tails grit his teeth as he felt it, the pleasure immense, and a primal, aggressive desire to take much, much more burning inside. But it was more manageable than if all the emeralds had been induced into him at once.

And between that and his stronger will, he was able to resist it, letting the girls continue to lick along his cock at their own pace.

Amy had Cream move her head lower and begin sucking on his sac as she moved her own up to his tip, taking his shaft inside of her mouth and beginning to suck on it, head slowly working down his length to the base.

Tails' moans grew louder as he did this, member throbbing in Amy's throat as she took it, erupting into her hard moments later. Amy took it all down her throat, licking Tails clean as she moved her head up.

His member hadn't softened at all, lust and new energy fueling him. Tails wanted to question how Amy was so good at this, but with Cream also in the room, even doing what they were doing, he decided against it.

Amy had Tails move out of his chair now and instead lay down on the floor. Amy straddled his waist, Cream doing the same at his face, red faced and still nervous. Tails' lust was matched by his desire to comfort her, and he promised himself he wouldn't accidentally hurt or overwhelm her.

He moaned against Cream's slit as Amy lowered herself onto his member, the vibration alone making Cream shudder from stimulation, though this to became moans as Tails pushed his tongue inside, allowing instinct to guide, but not control, him. That was his belief with this entire thing. Passion tempered by willpower. The two rode him gently, moans growing louder as they helped Tails let out his lusts.

They wouldn't be the last to help Tails, not even slightly. But Tails would always remember that first experience and the belief that it gave him.

* * *

The second emerald brought a surprising burst of new energy to Tails.

He hadn't been expecting to feel weak by any means, but he hadn't expected how much he would be boosted. He had expected a doubling of power, as he was doubling the emeralds inside of him.

Evidently this was not the case, and the chaos emeralds were more exponentially empowering him. Perhaps that was something to do with the physical or magical training he was undergoing as he went through the process.

In any event, his body was continuing to be affected by it. Marine and Sticks, the two who had come to assist him on this particular occasion, both looked on in awe at Tails' stiff member, which had grown to eight inches now with the boosting of the chaos emerald absorbing.

They had been surprisingly easy to convince to help with this. Marine had potentially been taking it as a challenge, and there was no telling what Sticks' thought process was. Regardless, the two seemed to have planned what they would be doing ahead of time.

The two turned around, bringing their soft tails up to Tails' member, letting them rub against it together. Tails shuddered and moaned from the sensation, surprised by how good it felt against his throbbing member.

Hearing his moans only spurred them on, their tails moving faster against Tails' cock. They didn't have as much control over their tails as others might, but working together they managed to wrap their tails around his cock in such a way as to basically be jerking the two tailed fox off with them.

Groaning in pleasure from this sensation, Tails decided he wanted them to be getting a little pleasure from this as well. He let his own two tails move from behind him and push between Marine and Sticks' legs.

It was easy to reach as the two had to be facing him anyway, and while both nearly jumped in surprise, they were both soon moaning from the feeling of his tails grinding against their slits as their own stroked his cock.

Going like this together, they managed to last several pleasing minutes before cumming, Tails' cock throbbing from the stimulation and beginning to spurt over Marine and Sticks' tails, painting their fur white as his own Tails pushed hard into their pussies, bringing them over the edge as well after a few more moments. The girls were panting slightly as they pulled away, moving down onto the ground together.

Tails watched as Marine placed Sticks on her back, moving on top of her and bringing their hips together, their now rather moist cunts pressing together and then beginning to grind together as they moaned, hips pushing against one another. Tails practically drooled as he watched this, member throbbing from the sight.

He nearly began to stroke himself off to the sight before remembering that they were doing this specifically for him. Tails moved behind them, lining his member up between their two slits and thrusting between them.

Both of them gave soft moans, their hips grinding harder against each other now, and milking Tails' cock hard as well thanks to the positioning between them.

The sound of their moans growing louder and of hips slapping hard would go on for quite awhile, the two girls who's arrived with brown fur reportedly having left completely painted white.

* * *

Tails had known that it would be Sonic and Sally coming to assist him after he absorbed the fourth chaos emerald, but it still caught him off guard when they approached.

Sally gave them no time to dwell on the tension in the air though, swiftly undressing and approaching Tails; her philosophy evidently being to dwell on the actions that needed to be done, not on the emotions connected to them.

Sonic and Sally's eyes widened at seeing Tails' member, which had grown now to a solid thirteen inches. It was surprising to say the least, but there was no turning back now. Their friend and fellow Freedom Fighter needed their help.

Sally moved forward and lowered to her knees in front of Tails. Tails was still quite new to these sexual interactions, and seeing Sally of all people taking part in it turned his face red as a tomato.

Sally did her best to calm him, or failing that, distract him with pleasure. She wrapped her lips around his tip and began to suck, gently working her way down his shaft. Where not long ago the less experienced Amy had had little to no trouble deep throating him, the much more experienced Sally now struggled.

Her head bobbed fast along his member soon, attempting to engulf its entire size, but struggling to reach the base. Tails, tense with the desire to remain in control, took ahold of Sally's head and thrust his hips forward, forcing himself to the base inside of Sally's throat.

She gagged hard at the sudden thrust, but held onto Tails' hip to keep him in place as she sucked hard on his rod. Soon his hips were moving again, sac slapping gently against Sally's chin as she took it all, Sonic unsure to what level of awkward he should feel about how hard he had gotten to this sight.

Sally was at Tails' tip when he came, her cheeks puffing out as her mouth was flooded with warm, thick cream. She gulped it down when her mouth was completely full, only for his orgasm to fill her mouth entirely a second time before finishing.

She pulled herself back, taking a moment to catch her breath before turning herself around, now on her fours with her exposed pussy pointed to Tails.

Tails, even this far in, looked to Sonic for confirmation that what he was doing was alright before he continued. Sonic nodded, letting him know it was, and with that, Tails lined himself up, gripping Sally's hips and slowly working his way inside.

As Tails entered her, letting her grow used to the size before he picked up the base and began thrusting into her rougher, he couldn't help but notice how hard Sonic was getting now. Biting his lip, Tails asked Sonic to come over to him.

Sonic did so, a bit surprised when Tails told him what he wanted. He'd come along partly because there was the chance Tails would desire him as well, partly because he'd known Tails would require permission from him before he could really go at it with Sally. He hadn't expected Tails to suggest he fuck him.

But, particularly when things had grown this heated, he wasn't about to argue. He quickly lubricated himself-more to avoid hurting himself, as at this point Tails had enough chaos energy to more than handle it-and lined up behind Tails.

As Sonic entered him, his thrusts into Tails' tight, warm asshole added to the force of Tails' own thrust into Sally, making her moan out even louder.

Tails would have been lying if he'd said that the desire to bend Sonic over as well and pound into him wasn't present, but he felt that being on the other side as well could both temper his lust as well as help him discover a type of pleasure he hadn't experienced before. He was very, very correct.

* * *

Sonia and Mina woke Tails up together the day after he's absorbed the sixth chaos emerald.

The two had simply stared as his eighteen inch morning wood as he slept for a few moments, unable to believe what they were seeing. But, knowing they had a job to two, the girls quickly undressed and got to work. Tails woke to the sensation of their soft, skilled feet working together along his cock.

He moaned out in pleasure from the double footjob, enjoying the sensation and letting them work along his shaft together. Their toes curled around his shaft or gripped his tip, heels grinding gently at the base.

Their feet working together milked a surprisingly powerful orgasm out of him after some time. His member wasn't even close to softening from that alone though, and both girls had been well aware of this.

His sating sessions had been going on longer each time it seemed, and though they had arrived to begin in the morning, they'd already cleared their day, not expecting to be done before sundown.

* * *

Tikal smiled as Tails approached her. He had absorbed the seventh and final chaos emerald, and now, in addition to requiring satiation, was here to merge with Chaos as the corrupted version of him had.

Where Chaos Tails had reportedly needed to struggle and battle the beast, nearly being killed from the inside by it, Tails simply offered the being a chance to do some good and protect the world.

And, after some thinking, it complied, merging willingly into Tails' body and allowing him even more power from the being's strange properties.

Primarily this allowed for extra limbs, solid liquid extending from his body and able to form whatever shapes he wanted at the ends; be they claws, blades, hands, or simply tentacles to be used on the evidently eager Tikal.

She had evidently undressed in anticipation of sating him while he had fused with Chaos, and now provided him a perfect and quite willing test subject.

* * *

Tails closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the Master Emerald.

He felt its infinite energy pulsing within. He could have easily forced its energy into himself at this point. It would have been the simplest of matters.

But he refused to. Instead, he attempted to connect to the spirit within the enchanted gemstone, letting it know what was happening, and trying to convince it to lend him its energy.

Considering that its power was infinite, he didn't actually need to absorb it to have all that power. All he needed was to be linked to it.

Absorbing it entirely would be needless and petty, done out of not but spite. The emerald could sense his goals and knew that he would indeed require its help. It could also sense at least one selfish goal, but with the weight of the battle ahead of him, it seemed to look aside and allow it.

Tails nearly fell to his knees from the sensation of literal infinite chaos energy connecting to him. It felt like he'd just hooked up his nine volt body to a million volt generator.

After a few moments of struggling, he returned to his feet, the energy flowing through him giving him a new sense of power, thankfully reigned in by humility and willpower.

But with this new power there was at least one thing he had to do, had to at least try, for himself. He flew off-his new power allowing him to essentially blink through large swaths of the universe. He found himself in an all too familiar blank spot in space, hovering over a long dead moon.

Taking a breath, he held out his hands. Focusing this new power was something again to trying to aim a thunderstorm, but he managed to prevent it expanding beyond what he wanted.

His influence broke through the barrier of reality, pushing passed time, passed life and death, gripping Tails target and, as gently as he was able, pulling her through and into his arms. Tails hovered there in the void of space, looking down at the plant girl in his arms, unable to believe that it was true.

His eyes welled with tears more and more for every second he didn't wake up from what surely must have been a dream.

But no, he was awake. And he had indeed just brought Cosmo the Seedrian back to him. Well, brought back was a bit of an iffy way to describe it, as from her perspective she'd never been gone.

Death kind of fucked with time, and by reaching beyond it, he'd effectively brought her back at the same instant she'd died.

He held her close, Cosmo unsure why it was that he was sobbing, and Tails too overwhelmed to articulate it at that moment. He would explain everything later.

For the moment, he simply needed to hold her, and enjoy the time he had before he was to do battle with his failed offshoot.

* * *

Chaos Tails could feel something off as he entered this new world. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, but this dimension had something off about it.

As he began to turn his attention on this world's version of Mobius, he was able to definitively decide on one thing that was definitely strange; the source of power, near identical to himself, that was heading towards him…

* * *

 **N** **ext chapter is the last. I know it's odd to have only three chapters, but it was requested, and that's how I'll write it. Be prepared for more than just lemons next chapter, as to gods of chaos clash. And yes, Tails is Merlin's nephew, I didn't make that up XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, lets close this out shall we?**

* * *

Tails was quite some distance from Mobius when he confronted his dark dopple.

Visually they were all but identical, the only difference being perhaps the general air that Chaos Tails gave off, something in his eyes, the way he move. Despite them being nearly identical, they'd never be mistaken for each other.

"Interesting," Chaos Tails said as he looked Prime Tails over, "Seems my dimension wasn't the only one to be blessed with such a powerful ruler."

"Not exactly." Prime Tails said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but finding it difficult when faced with such a horrific parody of himself.

He couldn't help the sense of disgust, the sense of personal insult that Chaos Tails' mere existence presented. And from the expression Chaos Tails was giving, Prime Tails figured it must have been showing on his face.

"How do you mean?" Chaos Tails questioned, instantly suspicious.

Tails knew mentally that it would have been more intelligent to simply go along with whatever this alternate version of himself said so he could get a leg up and sneak attack him while he was off guard, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He refused, absolutely refused, to play this sicko's game for even a moment.

"I'm not like you," Prime Tails said firmly, "Not in the slightest." Chaos Tails clicked his tongue in disappointment at hearing this, "A pity." He said, flash stepping to Prime Tails and driving his fist into his gut.

Under normal circumstances, this would have caused the target of said fist to double over in pain, potentially already mortally wounded if Chaos Tails had misjudged how much power they were capable of taking.

But this didn't happen. No… Chaos Tails found his fist in pain, like a mortal punching a wooden doorframe, quite breakable if the proper force were applied but painful nonetheless.

He looked at this alt version of him in surprise, dashing out of melee range of him just fast enough to narrowly avoid the two tails that had indeed been a split fraction of a second from locking around his anckles and presumably flinging him like a rag doll.

"So, you've taken to guarding the inferior have you?" Chaos Tails questioned Prime, who glared back as he responded.

"Perhaps there are differences in language between our worlds. Here, the word inferior means someone or something of lesser value. But I assure you, everyone I guard, perhaps everyone I've ever met, is quite beyond you in value."

Chaos Tails couldn't suppress the fits of laughter that this brought on, "To think," He managed to say through his cackling, "I was probably the smartest thing in this world. And I was still dim enough to fall for the lesser beings worthless of mercy. Surely you have to be smart enough to understand the truth. With as much power as you've got inside you, with as much power as we *both* have, we're gods! What care could beings like us possibly have for creatures like them?"

Prime Tails had heard quite enough. Beyond that, he'd heard precisely too much, and held out his hand, firing off a blast of chaotic energy at his malicious doppelganger.

Chaos Tails backhanded the blast, dispersing it as easily as obliterating a snowball… only to be caught off guard by the balls of energy recombining together around him; a localized explosion maintaining itself around Chaos Tails. It was ultimately more upsetting than damaging, Chaos Tails breaking free of it within seconds, but he looked at Prime Tails questioningly.

Prime Tails gave him no answer, refusing to give up one of his only advantages in this fight. But he did speak. "To think… some version of me could become so heartless… and so stupid."

He was baiting Chaos Tails as much as he was simply mocking him, and it worked phenomenally. Chaos Tails let out a dozen of Chaos' liquid tentacles, extending them at near light speed at Prime Tails to trap and presumably eviscerate him. But not a single one of them made contact. Prime Tails blocked them off. How, Chaos Tails wasn't sure.

If it has been any kind of Chaos energy based ability he'd have been able to sense it, but he instead felt nothing but a vague painful tingle as the hidden force pushed the tendrils away, Prime Tails proceeding to flash step his way in Chaos Tails' direction, driving his fist into his gut as he had tried to do to Prime; following it up with a swift downward kick to the back of the head.

The impact sent Chaos Tails rocketing through the void of space until he was stopped by an impact with an asteroid. Chaos Tails, his teeth grit, snapped his fingers and held his hands in Prime's direction, sending the shards of the meteor he had collided with, along with every other one of the space rocks in the immediate radius, back in Prime's direction like space rock bullets.

Prime Tails was not caught off guard by this, and he decided to show Chaos Tails that he wasn't the only one who'd merged with the liquid chaos being. But where Chaos Tails had stripped Chaos' body bare, essentially puppeting pieces of the great being's corpse, Prime was properly bonded to the being.

Chaos emerged, wrapping around Prime as a sort of suit of army. All physical attributes boosted dramatically-which was saying quite a lot considering how powerful Prime had become already from his merging with the emeralds, Prime Tails swiftly avoided the meteor throw and rushed like a living missile at Chaos Tail. Chaos Tails guarded himself with a barrier of chaos energy. The glowing orb cracked from Prime Tails' impact, but didn't shatter.

Chaos Tails snapped, sending the orb way from himself with Prime pressed against it, then allowed it to detonate like a bomb of chaos energy. Chaos Tails raised his hand to fire a devastating beam to make certain his alt was taken care of, but found that he couldn't. It was only for a second, but it was still there, a moment of being unable to attack.

Chaos Tails didn't even have time to question what was causing such a thing before Prime Tails was on him, Chaos armored enhanced tails wrapping around his throat like a noose.

Prime Tails spun his body like a top before releasing him again, sending him flying through the void once again. Chaos Tails attempted to slow himself, but before he could Prime Tails had closed the distance, channeling as much physical and chaos fueled power as he could into a single powerful strike.

There was been gentle pains now and then, but this may well have been the first time Chaos Tails had felt genuine pain in a long time; his vision blurring as his body jolted from the sensation of his rips breaking.

His already fast movement through space had been accelerated by the impact, sending Chaos Tails directly into a planet.

What had been a distant planet had rapidly approached, hitting Chaos Tails so hard that the shockwaves and cracks in the very stone that composed it were visible from where Prime Tails was in space. It had thankfully been a null planet, lifeless and rocky, so they had not just accidentally caused mass genocide.

Apply a little chaos energy and a bit of Prime Tails's secret weapon, and the core of the planet detonated, blasting Chaos Tails back into space before he could even properly find his footing. Chaos Tails, growing yet more frustrated with this, began to release a massive burst of chaos energy around him like an explosion.

It expanded around him, burning away any matter it collided with. How long it would have continued to grow and rend anything it made contact with, Prime Tails wasn't sure and didn't want to find out.

He surged forward, the Chaos water armor protecting him from the burning energy of the growing explosion as he punched through it, heading for Chaos Tails at the center.

Chaos Tails sensed his approach, and rapidly changed the attack, focusing the blast energy down to a single point, that being Prime Tails' body. At their shared level of intense power, it should have at least damaged him, but it didn't seem to.

Rather, he vanished from the spot he'd been in and appeared behind Chaos Tails. It wasn't chaos control. If it had been, Chaos Tails could have sent the energy blast through it and still landed the attack.

It was something different. Realizing he wouldn't be able to keep things hidden for long, Prime Tails launched into a quick last gambit, revealing what his trump cards had been the whole time. Chains materialized around Chaos Tails, binding his body in place.

Chaos Tails attempted to break through them… but it didn't work. He tried to teleport out, or burn through them, and it didn't work. They weren't physical chains, nor had they been summoned from chaos energy.

Prime Tails grabbed Chaos Tails and teleported. It wasn't until Prime Tails had already thrown Chaos Tails into a large mechanical tube that Chaos Tails realized what had been happening. The two skills that Chaos Tails had neglected in his time of tyranny.

Magic, taught to him by his uncle Merlin. And engineering, learned through years of hard work. Chaos Tails could certainly have busted through the magical bindings once he figured out what they were, but by that point, Prime Tails had flipped the switch on the machine he'd trapped Chaos Tails in.

It was essentially the reverse of the machine that had fused the chaos emeralds into their bodies, combining technology and magic to force the emeralds out of him. Chaos Tails' wails faded to nothing as he collapsed to the ground, the force of the energy being wrenched from his body killing him.

Back in his own world, his hold on the Mobians would fade gradually, allowing their lives to return to normal. Tails, after having confirmed the fight was over, collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

Unknown to Chaos Tails, that incineration pulse had actually landed before he'd teleported, and had indeed hurt him. But he'd managed to power through and finish the fight, more through sheer force of will than anything else. It was over, Chaos Tails was dead.

* * *

Tails hadn't needed much time to recover from the battle thanks to his connection to the Master Emerald.

He had still needed nearly a full day mind you, which for someone with said chaos energy connection was still somewhat shocking, but by the end of it he was right as rain. Cosmo seemed thrilled, asking him to come with her so they could celebrate the victory together.

Tails didn't ask questions and happily followed the Seedrian from the infirmary back to his home. Once they'd arrived though, Tails found his workshop with several others there.

Sonic, Sally, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Fionna, Knuckles, Sticks, Marine, Bunny, Tikal, and Shadow were all waiting for them, not a shred of clothing among them.

Tails looked to Cosmo, who was wearing a knowing smile. "I asked everyone to come over," She explained, "I figured they could help us celebrate."

Tails was torn between amazement and delight to know that Cosmo was evidently alright with him having partners other than her, and wanting to assure her of his love. Seeing this conflict, she leaned in for a warm, loving kiss to assure him that she knew, and that she wanted him to have as much fun as he could.

"Don't take too long with them though~" She added, the sultry tone from Cosmo's voice sending a shudder up Tails' spine. The plant girl headed off into the room, either to get a good view or to find a partner to have fun with as well while she waited Tails wasn't sure.

Amy and Cream stepped forward together, evidently wanting to be the first to have fun with him as they were the first to do the same during Tails' preparations.

Amy and Cream both gave Tails a kiss before Cream moved down in front of him, Amy deepening their kiss now as Cream took his cock into her mouth, sucking on it as Amy moaned from the feeling of Tails' hands groping her gently.

He put a hand on Cream's head, hips moving gently to begin fucking her throat gently. Cream had, after their first meeting to help Tails during his preparation for the battle, actually started practicing with toys so she could do even better, and didn't gag or hesitate in the slightest as Tails' member pushed deeper into her throat.

Amy's moans grew louder as Tails began to give attention to her chest, gently kissing and sucking on her breasts as his hand moved down to her butt, gently squeezing and kneading it as he thrust into Cream's mouth.

The rabbit girl moaned around his member as her legs rubbed together gently, taking more of it until Tails' had hilted himself in her throat.

Tails was surprised by how much she could handle, as even without letting his body grow to full size his rod was nearly a foot and a half in length at full mast.

Cream didn't feel she could properly bring him over with her mouth alone though, as she wasn't quite so skilled just yet. She moved back, laying down with her legs apart. Tails grinned, moving down and lining up to her as Amy moved down behind him.

As Tails thrust into Cream, shuddered and moaned from the feeling of Amy's fingers and tongue giving his back end attention.

He let his two tails reach back to tease and then enter her slit as he began pumping into Cream, his soft moans only urging him to keep going with both of them.

Soon a powerful pace into Cream's pussy was established, Tails' tails doing the same into Amy; making it difficult for her to focus on her own actions, but he didn't much mind. He moved her over so he could switch which of them was taking his member to Amy while his tails pushed into Cream in the meantime.

Both moaned as Tails rapidly pumped into both of them, going back and forth between them until both of them had cum multiple times; with only a little assistance from chaos energy shocks.

Once he'd pumped both of them full of his release, he slid out of both of them, letting them rest as he looked to the others.

He was grabbed from behind by Rouge and Fionna before he could make up his mind.

He allowed himself to be pulled down onto his back by the two of them so they could get to work on him.

The two laid down on either side of Tails, moving their feet to Tails' shaft and beginning to work it over with both of them. Tails moaned happily at this, his hands moving between Fionna and Rouge's legs, fingers pushing into the both of them.

He started gently before rapidly picking up the base, aggressively fingering both of them as their soft, skilled feet worked along his cock together. Both of them groaned hard, their focus wavering from the pleasure, made up for by Tails' thrusting up between their feet for more pleasure.

They continued to pump harder along his cock with their feet, toes curling around his tip as they attempted to milk a climax out of him.

Eventually successfully; though not before his fingers had brought both of them over the edge and he'd cleaned his fingers of their sweet juices. Rouge pushed Fionna down onto her stomach on the floor, laying on top of her so both of their slits were facing Tails. The bat girl reached around and began groping Fionna's chest as Tails lined up to her, thrusting in roughly.

Fionna moaned by the attention from both of them, moaning even louder when Tails began adding his chaos energy to it, amplifying the feeling to the point that she continued to feel it even after Tails had pulled out of her and thrust into Rouge's ass instead.

The bat girl moaned out loud as she felt his thick rod enter her, expanding harder inside of her tight hole as he began to drill into her.

Fionna's hips continued to buck from the stimulation of the phantom fucking Tails' chaos energy was giving her.

When Tails pulled out of Rouge and slammed into Fionna's asshole, she was still feeling it, leaving the fox girl with the sensation of being double drilled as Rouge continued to writhe from the thick member pounding her from behind; the sensation mained by the chaos energy alone at this point.

Soon the two were both being double fucked by Tails' chaos energy alone, the sight of them writhing from the intensity bringing him a grin as he came, shooting thick ropes of white over both of their bodies and letting them both continue to experience the double drilling as he moved on.

Sally and Sonic had been waiting for Tails together, and had evidently been trying to warm each other up for him… and gotten somewhat distracted by each other as they did so.

Tails couldn't help but grin as he watched Sonic thrust up to into Sally, standing as he fucked his beautiful lover, her arms and legs locked around his body as her hips bucked hard for more.

Given the circumstances, Tails doubted that they would mind his joining in. This theory was proven almost immediately upon Tails' thrusting into Sally's tight, warm ass.

She cried out in delight, her walls gripping hard around Tails' cock as her hips began pumping aggressively back and forth to get more from both sides. Sonic smirked upon realizing that his friend had joined them.

He began picking up the pace, Tails picking it up to match the amped up pace, pounding into Sally, who gripped both of them greedily, wanting more, practically demanding it. How Sonic was able to get Sally so riled up, Tails was still unsure about.

The two of them eventually managed to hilt inside of her, Sally turning herself slightly so she could hold onto both of them, her body tensing tight as she came hard.

She shook from the sensation, moaning out as she rode the pleasure. Sonic followed her over the edge, though Tails didn't quite reach the edge. As they panted and noticed this, Sally grinned, suggesting to Sonic a way to rectify this. Sonic gave a confident smile, moving onto his fours in front of Tails' still stiff rod.

On the other end of him, Sally brought Sonic's head down to her crotch so she could eat her out, beginning to moan against her as he felt Tails' member beginning to push into her. Tails shuddered as he eased himself into Sonic's unbelievably tight asshole.

It was less him going easy on Sonic and more him going easy on himself, knowing he'd lose quite a bit of control if he didn't pace himself. Soon he had a decent pace going, pumping hard into the blue blur's beautiful butt, both of them moaning loud at the mounting pleasure.

Tails' tails snaked around his hips, rubbing along his length as he took Tails' cock roughly, enhancing the pleasure.

Sally's hips bucked harder against Sonic's face as she grew closer, Sonic tensing around Tails' shaft as he did the same.

Tails grunted, giving Sonic's ass a smack before hilting himself hard. Sonic all but but down on Sally's clit as Tails hit his prostate, forcing him over the edge immediately. Sally followed him over the edge, Tails going last and painting Sonic's button white with seed.

The three of them panted together before, after taking a little time to catch his breath and recover, Tails got up and carried on, giving the love birds some more time alone.

The next pair to catch his eyes were Sticks and Marine, laying against each other, bodies rubbing heatedly together as they kissed and groped each other aggressively.

Grinning, Tails asked Chaos for a little help. The liquid like tentacles began to extend out from his body, wrapping around the two of them and lifting them up into the air. They held them with their arms behind their backs, their legs as far apart as they could comfortably be held.

The two of them moaned out eagerly as they felt more of the tentacles thrust into them, thicker tendrils pumping into their slick, needy pussies and thinner, longer ones into their asses from behind.

For a moment, Tails simply enjoyed the sight before him, then moved closer to them. Marine and Sticks were moved down to reach his solid member, both immediately licking and sucking at it without Tails' even needing to ask them. Tails moaned as he felt their mouths working him over, the tentacles picking up the pace in response.

The two kept going, getting more aggressive until they essentially making out around his shaft, relishing the pleasure the tendrils were giving them both. Tails needed to focus to slow the tendrils pace, wanting to enjoy the pleasure with the two of them for a bit. Marine and Sticks squirmed in the watery tendrils, moaning against and around Tails' length together.

Even being as gentle as he was, Tails/Chaos was only able to prevent the two of them cumming for so long, Sticks and Marine groaning around him as they writhed in the tendrils, riding out their release.

Tails grunted, thrusting faster between their mouths for a few moments to quickly bring himself over the edge as well.

He groaned, his enhanced durability leaving him needing a few more moments of pleasure before he was able to reach the peak, painting the two of their faces hard. He sighed happily at this sensation, letting the two of them lower back to the ground and withdrawing the chaos tentacles.

As the two of them began focusing on each other, Tails turned to see who was waiting him next.

He had only been vaguely surprised to see Knuckles and Shadow in the room as well initially, and was excited to have some fun with them now, seeing the two of them awaiting him.

Tails grinned eagerly, member throbbing in anticipation as he approached the echidna, letting his tails brush seductively across Shadow's body to bring him along as he did so.

Tails rubbed his length between Knuckles' asscheeks for a moment, letting him feel the full length of it. Knuckles shuddered slightly at this, but his nerve didn't break.

Perhaps he took it as a challenge, or perhaps he was simply legitimately eager to try a member of such a size.

Regardless, Tails was too excited to hold back too much. He didn't want to hurt his friend though, and so extended a combination of his chaos energy and magic to Knuckles' body, preventing him from being hurt or feeling too much pain, just in case. He lined himself up, feeling Shadow do the same to him.

Shadow thrust his hips hard, forcing Tails' member into Knuckles' ass.

All three of them moaned together, but from that moment Tails was in charge, the movement of his powerful hips drilling his cock into Knuckles as his ass milked Shadow's cock greedily; to the point that Tails ended up needing to lend energy to Shadow as well to prevent him getting hurt despite his being on the giving end.

Tails' powerful pace brought the boys over the edge with him hard, both of them crying out as they came, Tails simply moaning as he unloaded hard into Knuckles, feeling Shadow's release flood into him.

Tails paused for a moment, then let some of the energy already inside his friends change from just a defense to some re-energizing, restoring them so they could keep going immediately. They'd switched things around when they started going, Knuckles behind Tails, who was ready to thrust into Shadow. Knuckles though, was known to have actual super strength.

And knowing how impossible it was to hurt Tails, had no problem going all out into Tails, who's moans only grew as he let Knuckles' thrusts pump him in and out of Shadow; who's ass was shockingly similar to Sonic's; if not slightly tighter. As before, they came within moments of each other, Tails cumming harder than he'd been expecting to into Shadow's tight asshole.

He panted slightly as he slid out of Shadow, grinning eagerly as he felt Knuckles not only lining up back to his ass, but felt Shadow doing the same; the two evidently planning to double up on him. Tails reached back, giving his own ass a swift smack as though to ask what was taking them so long.

That was all they needed, the two thrusting in together, stretching Tails' tight hole hard. He moaned out hard, Chaos evidently deciding he wanted a little more fun.

He stretched out as tentacles again, Shadow and Knuckles too focused on pounding into Tails to notice until they felt the tendril ram into them from behind.

As intense as their positioning was, it was only a matter of time before all three of them burst. Tails was actually the first over the edge this time, clenching like a vice around Shadow and Knuckles as he painted the floor beneath him, as well as Shadow and Knuckles' insides through the tentacles.

The three of them relaxed their bodies for a few moments, Tails chuckling at how tired the two of them had gotten.

He still had too much energy to stay still for long, and was soon back up and making his way towards Bunnie and Tikal; drawn to them by how heatedly the girls were pawing at each other, kissing heatedly as they groped each others' breasts.

Which of them had started this, Tails could only speculate, but upon his arriving to them, they stopped and grinned, Bunnie suggesting he lay down. Tails did so without question, watching happily as Bunnie and Tikal moved down on either side of him, pressing their plump, soft breasts together around his cock.

Tails held back his moans for a few moments as the two began to work their tits along his stiff rod. He resisted the urge to thrust up between them, giving them the chance to remain in control. But he couldn't help himself for very long, not completely.

He let out Chaos' tendrils once again, watching them snake across the floor towards Bunnie and Tikal, thrusting up and penetrating their tight, sexy asses together.

The two let out pleasured gasps, their motions stopping for a moment in surprise before they began to continue, stroking Tails even faster with their breasts as the solid water tendrils pumped hard in and out of their asses, making them moan as they worked Tails' shaft.

They were determined to keep going it seemed, refusing to stop until Tails reached his climax. The tendrils pushed deeper, stretching their holes and thrusting against sensitive sweet spots.

They tilted their heads against Tails' cock, licking and kissing it as they worked up and down it with their tits, hastening Tails' inevitable climax.

They purred in approval as Tails' cock erupted, spurting over both of their faces and chests. They licked their lips, then began to scoop the warm seed off of themselves, and within moments, had pounced on each other, licking and sucking and moaning as the Chaos tentacles continued to drill their asses.

Chuckling, Tals decided he'd let Chaos have a little fun with them alone. The watery creature disconnected-for the moment-from Tails' body. The tendrils thickened inside Tikal and Bunnie, pumping faster into both of them aggressively as more tendrils began to extend out to them.

The two focused primarily on each other it seemed, but in way objected to their new friend providing a little attention as well.

Tails, content with this, moved to the last person in the room; the most important in the room to Tails.

Cosmo smiled as she saw Tails approach her. She'd already shed her clothing, leaving herself in full view for her love.

Seeing the bodies of the other women had left her ever so slightly nervous that her own wouldn't measure up. This worry melted away as Tails pulled her into a kiss more passionate than anyone else in the room had experienced thus far, his hands gently caressing his love.

He moved down her body gently, tracing kisses along her neck, across her chest, and down her stomach towards her crotch.

Cosmo shuddered slightly from the feeling of her lover's tongue against her slit. She'd done some research in anticipation mind you, but she'd never actually done anything with anyone else.

There had always been things in the way of it before now. Too young, too busy, too worried, too.. Well, dead.

But now there was finally, finally nothing stopping her from enjoying Tails' touch. Her moans increased in volume as she shifted into a sitting position, Tails' hands keeping ahold of Cosmo's hips to prevent him having to stop his efforts.

Once sitting, the pleasure only having grown in intensity, her legs moved up and locked around Tails' head to press him harder against her crotch. Tails took this as a tacit request for more-an accurate assumption-and happily obliged, driving his tongue in deeper, harder.

It may well have been easy to augment himself with his new chaos powers to overwhelm her with the pleasure, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to show her real, natural, unaltered pleasure. There would be time for silly, hardcore, or experimental fun later.

Right now, Tails wanted only to show Cosmo that his love for her had not wavered. Not that his mind was thinking this through in the moment. Consciously, he was only aware of the sweet taste of Cosmo's (almost literal) nectar, the smell of sex in the air, the feeling of her smooth legs around him, the sound of her gentle, enticing moans for him to keep going.

And he would keep going, exploring her folds and searching for any and every weak spot he could find, giving them attention but never getting too aggressive with her, wanting her to be able to enjoy and savor the pleasure rather than be forced brutally into an early climax.

Granted, her lack of experienced matched with his quite thorough experience lead to the Seedrian only lasting a few short minutes nonetheless. She cried out, body shaking as she soaked Tails' face.

He lapped at her slit relishing the taste. Cosmo couldn't help but blush at this, even deeper when Tails closed the distance between them and kissed her lovingly, letting her taste her own release on his tongue; not that it was an unpleasant flavor mind you.

She tensed for a moment at the feeling of his tip against her lower lips, but relaxed just as quickly. This was Tails, her lover, her best friend, and her her-as well as many others-hero.

They would have fun together. Passionate, heated, blissful, and in spite of the sexual actions, innocent and pure, fun.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote my friends ^^ I hope all writers enjoyed this, particularly the patron who requested it. Also, in the interest of fairness, I would like to mention that this story happens in an AU wherein Chaos Tails never visited the land of MLP, as in that world, he gained the use and control of magic from the pony inhabitants.**

 **If you would like your own requested story, or would just like to support my writing, consider becoming a Sinfulnature1123 patron ^-^**

 **I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
